MY KINDAH MONSTER
by DARK M PRESS
Summary: After a series of Pranks in her home, and her friend’s personalities disappearing, Bella Discovers a magical world under her bed, filled with what appears to be fun, but might turn out to be danger. What makes it worst is that she falls in love.SUM.INSIDE
1. Preface

**SUMMARY**

TWLIGHTxLITTLE MOSTERS crossover.

After a series of Pranks in her home, and her friend's personalities disappearing, Bella Discovers a magical world under her bed, filled with what appears to be fun, but might turn out to be danger. What makes it worst is that she falls in love with one of the inhabitants. She meets Edward. A Boy who feels misunderstood in his world, just as she does in hers. Surrounded by people, yet so very alone. People look through them instead of at them. It's as if they don't matter.Finding each other helps a lot; it gets rid of the lonely feeling they both have. It gives them the essential pieces of themselves that they were missing.When they both try to protect each other from their worlds, things get interesting. And of course, Bella finds herself in danger, That Edward blames himself for and its up to Edward to save her and to make the decision to let her be with him forever, or to be with her forever. This story will prove once and for all who the real monsters are.

* * *

_Preface_

If you look up the word 'Monster' just as I did, you'll find something along the lines of

'_**legendary creatures**__**, that are gross exeption from the norms of an ecosystem. Charcterized by an ability to destroy human life. Inate Evil, unreasonably strick or uncaring, **__**sociopathic**__**, and/or **__**sadistic**__**, Something wrong, a Freak of nature'**_

But as I looked up into Edwards emerald green eyes, bright even in the darkness, and felt the warm-electric-current that always flowed through me when ever we touched, even the slightest bit, it was impossible to believe such things.Edward, who had saved me, and tried his hardest to preserve human life. Edward who was not gross, or sadistic. Edward was smart and fun. Maybe he could be considered 'out of the norm' but what is really normal anyway? And who has the right to define it? Edward was sweet and caring and not even remotly evil. It wouldn't be possible for him to love me, or for me to love him if he were.

* * *

I dont own Twilight or Little monsters.

**review please ?**


	2. Forks

**_Forks_**

_It's Cold_ I thought, as I tightened my sweatshirt; the one that I didn't have to where when I wasn't in Forks. The one that had been _literally_ at the back of my closet in Phoenix. Prior to moving here, I could wear short sleeves all the time, without a problem. But now, it was too cold, because I was used to the sun. Although you wouldn't think so from the paleness of my skin. It looked like I had been without the sun for quite some time. Which wasn't the case. Not until now.

In Forks, the rainiest place in the United States and my new town, I would be without the sun quite frequently. It would be cold, almost always and cloudy just as often. Warm here, was about 70 degrees. Which I believed to be cold. Which was no fun. Tanning and trips to the beach were definitely out. It would never be warm enough. And the sun would barely come out. It would rain constantly, keeping this place covered ridiculously in green plants; grass, moss, and everything else. With a gray sky to accompany the gloomy feeling I already felt about moving here.

I frowned. I didn't want to be here, not in the slightest. But I had to be. There was nothing left for me where I used to live. I had to leave because it was too difficult to stay. Forks would provide me with an escape. Somewhere far, where I wouldn't have to think about my past. A new beginning.

I Spotted Charlie, my father, across the airport. Waiting for my arrival.  
"at least he was on time", I muttered bitterly to myself. I had to get the rudeness out before I reached him. He was after all taking me in, when I had no where else to go. So I wouldn't be mean to him. I wouldn't let him know how much I didn't want to be here. It would probably hurt his feelings. I was hurting but there was no reason to hurt him too.

I walked up to him, and was greeted by a very loud "Hey Bells!" and an awkward hug to accompany it. Great.  
"Hi dad" I whispered. I hadn't seen him in years. Not since I was 14 and made the decision to stop coming to see him during my summer vacation. Mostly because I didn't think that was the proper way for a child to spend the summer, in the cold. I hated Forks and its weather. He looked old, and worn out. After all, the chief of police had the responsibility of carrying the towns peoples well-being on his shoulders. Poor Charlie.

I felt bad giving Charlie the burden of taking care of me. I would be good, I wouldn't cause any trouble. Not that I ever had, but I would be extra good. I wouldn't stress him any further; I would stay out of his way, so he wouldn't regret taking me in. Even though I knew that he didn't want to. I had made the choice to stop coming to see him, and I'm sure that he wasn't too happy with me because of it.

It wasn't that I didn't love my dad, I did love him very much. I just hated this town. Nothing exciting happens, ever. And it barely had a population of like five people.

"I'm really glad to have you here Bells" Charlie smiled, making his face crack all over with wrinkles. His smile made me smile. It looked genuine, like maybe he really did want me here.  
"Thanks dad, I'm glad I have you" that was my answer. I couldn't say 'I'm glad to be here' it would be a lie, and he would be able to tell. I was a horrible liar. Lies could be easily seen on my face. However, being glad to have him, was the truth. I had actually missed Charlie, during my years separated from him. We e-mailed from time-to-time and called often. But I hadn't gotten to see him. Seeing him now, made me happy.

We fell into silence as he carried my suitcase to his police cruiser, _of course_. I suppressed the urge to sigh. As soon as I could, I was going to buy a car. I had money saved up, and a car in Forks could not possibly be that much. I refused to be driven around in a police car for much longer. Charlie opened the passenger door for me, and put my suit case in the back seat, where he also put criminals. I wondered briefly if there was much crime in Forks. It was so tiny, there couldn't be that much crime. Could there? I hoped not. After all, that was part of me coming here. It was 'safer'

"how are you holdin' up kiddo?" Charlie asked after awhile. I sighed. I knew it was coming. I didn't really want to answer.  
"As to be expected; of course I've been better, and happier. But I'll be alright, I'm sure" We left it at that. He knew that I didn't want to talk about it. Charlie didn't like talking about things either, so I don't know why he bothered to bring it up. We were similar; closed in, quiet. Sharing emotions and secrets wasn't really something we liked to do.

I expected comfortable silences between him and I. Not mindless chatter. I was not disappointed. We rode in silence, other than the radio in the background. But I wasn't paying much attention to it; I was looking out of the window. Everything was just how I remembered it, green. Far too green. It was sickening to watch. If there were not houses and stores and things like that, you would think you were in an endless forest.

I would have to try, at least, to think positively. Maybe the forest wouldn't be so bad? I knew that was a lie. It could never be anything more than green. But maybe walks would be acceptable. It was a good way to escape. I wouldn't mind walking. Maybe I could find a nice path and everything.

We pulled up to the house. It wasn't as I remembered it though. I expected it to be the same. Old, rotting, leaning lightly to one side. But Charlie had apparently replaced the porch and the paint. It looked almost beautiful. New. I was not so sad that I got to live here, like a thought I would be.  
"wow, dad, you painted it!" I said enthusiastically. It looked so good.  
"For you" he whispered" Wow. Really?! "I didn't think that you would be happy living in a house that was completely beat up. I did you room too!" he added, excited. I had planned to run up the stairs, as fast as I could, without tripping of course. Charlie stopped me before I made it to the porch. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I looked up at him confused. Why wouldn't he let me see my new room? Or rather, my old room, re-done.  
"Not yet. I have another surprised for you!" I looked at him eagerly. Usually I didn't really like gifts, but anything to over write my phoenix memories and make this town exciting. Charlie covered my eyes, and turned me around. Almost making me loose my balance. I smiled. He uncovered my eyes a few seconds later, to reveal an ancient red Chevy, I was instantly in love. It was just about perfect. I touched it, the steel was cool under my fingers and I loved the feeling of my new truck on my skin.

I hugged Charlie sincerely. I wasn't one for physical affection, but I was overwhelmed. My emotions had been on overload for a while now. So now I was emotional almost all the time. I didn't care though, after all, he was my dad. Why not hug him once in a while? We just wouldn't make it an everyday thing. He was surprised to say the least. He hugged me back anyway and even if it was stiff, I appreciated it. I smiled at my father. He was trying to make me happy, very sweet.

He finally let me go into the house to see my new room. It looked so different from my childhood memories. The walls were now painted blue. Not as dark as royal, but not nearly as light as baby. It was a good color. And it matched what I assumed were new sheets just for my arrival and the re-doing of my room. Area rugs, and a lamp that was just as tall as me, matched the walls. Charlie had really tried hard to decorate. He had done well though. It was beautiful. I almost felt the urge to hug him again. But I didn't think that two awkward hugs in a row was the best of ideas.

Charlie left silently to let me unpack my things after I thanked him for my room. He really didn't have to do all that. I felt bad that he had gone through all this labor for me. But when I expressed my concerns he assured me that he had help and barley did anything other than pay for it. Which didn't make me much happier. But I didn't press it any further.

My old stereo had been apparently left alone when Charlie upgraded everything else. The bed, dresser, and the television had been replaced with newer models. That was nice too, like everything else Charlie had done for me. I turned the stereo on, and began to unpack my things. I didn't have much. Just clothes really, a few C.D's, toiletries, and _pictures_.

I sighed. Pictures would remind me of the very thing I was running from. As much as I didn't want to hold on though, the thought of letting go was even more frightening. I placed them all on the dresser, but I faced them away from me. I know it sounds weird. But I knew instantly, if I woke up and they were the first image I saw, it would ruin the entire day, or if I had to walk into my room and look at them, it would hurt, _so_ bad. So this way, if I ever had to remember, I could simply turn them around. But I didn't think that would be anytime soon.

My eyes stung, tears threatened to escape. But I had cried enough, I didn't want to cry anymore. Tears wouldn't fix it. Erase the past. If they could do that, it would have happened already, with the amount that I had already shed. I decided, that I wouldn't even bother. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

I was sad now, and I didn't feel like unpacking. And I was hungry to top it all off. I left the clothes on my bed, folded neatly, they could wait a little before I put them in the drawers of my dresser. They were not going anywhere. I ventured to the kitchen_. Of course_ there was next to zero food. The little food that did exist in the kitchen consisted of that of the breakfast variety. Eggs, bacon, pancake mix, frozen waffles.

I shook my head at Charlie, who sat at the table, eating eggs and reading the paper. Even though it was nearly 10 o'clock at night. He smiled sheepishly and I understood right away. He couldn't cook.

"Please allow me to handle the kitchen from now on dad" I grinned.

"Do with it what you wish, ha, I've had no luck with it," he laughed. So did I as I settled on waffles and decided at the same moment that I would go grocery shopping tomorrow. I couldn't live off of breakfast food. Well, more like I _refused_.

We ate in silence. We both preferred it. So it was comfortable. They waffles tasted good. And I was so hungry I must have eaten about five. I didn't normally eat like that. But my eating habits had changed lately. The therapist said that it was a sign of depression, to stop eating for days at a time, and then randomly eat a lot. It sounded stupid. And I wasn't depressed. Sad, yes. Depressed, no. Whatever. I hadn't gotten a chance to eat today, which was behind the eating a lot now, not depression.

I washed Charlie's dishes and mine. Using my hands. He had no dishwasher. That was me being helpful. So he wouldn't be too angry about my staying. After I had finished the dishes, I told Charlie goodnight. I was tired. There was no way I could stay up. I climbed the stairs, yawning and hoping that the nightmares would stay away tonight. Sometimes if I wished them away right before I went to sleep, they stayed away. Not always. I hoped tonight would be one of those nights where the wishing worked. But everything about nightmares was forgotten when I opened my bedroom door. I nearly screamed. I didn't understand how this could have happened.

* * *

**Review & ill tell you what happened .. yay, reviews make me happy**


End file.
